One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts students
by Sleepstar of Shadowclan
Summary: A collection of drabbles told from a selection of characters on life at Hogwarts. Involves homework, detentions, incidents, twins, OC's and pranksters. Not set in any time period. Various genres apply.
1. Homework

Things students do when nobody is around, or the hundred themes of Hogwarts.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts. I only own the OC's.

Homework. (Second year, seven-hundred and four years earlier) Characters: The Renhold Twins, Felicia McNarma, Harold Brown.

Felicia McNarma sat at the table in the Gryffindor Comon Room, doing her homework for Potions when one of the Renhold Twins came in, carrying a roll of parchment. "Hi Felicia" the twin greeted. Putting down her quill, Felicia turned to the twin and replied "Hi Leander. Where's your twin?" Leander sighed "He's got detention with the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for not doing his homework. He just handed in a blank piece of parchment and got detention for it." As Felicia returned to her homework she heard the sound of giggling coming from outside. "Brilliant prank, Achi." oe of the voices called out. The other voice, a boy's, replied "Thanks, Harold." The two boys entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Leander spotted his twin and ran towards him. "How did you escape detention?" a small First Year kid asked. The twin was about to reply when their Transfiguration Teacher entered the room. "Renhold,you'd better go and see me." he announced. Both twins asked "Which one?" The Transfiguration Professor replied "Not you, Leander. Your twin." The Renhold twin groaned and left the common room with the teacher. Felicia picked up the newly-finished homework and placed it into her schoolbag. She slung her bag over her shoulder, only to hit Harold Brown hard in the chest. "Sorry about that." A hour later, the Renhold twin which had gone with the Transfiguration Professor back to detention entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Leander ran to his twin and asked "How was detention, Achi?" Felicia crowded to her friend. "That's odd for a certain Renhold Twin to be silent" she commented. The Renhold twin looked at her and whispered "I have to do my homework in front of the teacher."

This is the first part of the One Hundred Themes of Hogwarts drabbles. In case you were wondering about why one of the Renhold Twins is known as "Achi", his actual name keeps in the theme of mine to give certain families of OC's strict naming conventions. The theme of the Renholds is to give them names with an ancient Greek or Roman orgin. As the Twins' older brother has a name which is Roman in orgin, and for the Twins, I have decided to give them names from Greek myths.


	2. Evacuation

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students.

Evacuation

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way at all, only the OC's. This scene takes place during the _Deathly Hallows_ book.

As the younger students at the Gryffindor table sat waiting for their turn to be evacuated from the school Florence Mather, a third-year, whispered "I don't know what's happening but it looks quite serious". Next to her, Tai Sing muttered "All I heard is that students under the age of seventeen are being evacuated. It sounds like there's going to be a battle so they're evacuating the younger students to safety so that they won't get killed" Keanu Thompson, a boy in third-year, replied "Well, I'm not afraid of any Death Eaters." Florence responded "You have to be evacuated, Keanu, you're too young to participate in the battle." The dark-haired third year cried "But I'll be bored to death if nothing to do in safety" Tai Sing then muttered "You can keep the first-years calm, they're likely to be scared with what's happening." A third-Year Ravenclaw student asked "Has anyone seen Satoshi? I haven't heard about him in over a year" Tai Sing answered "Yes, Charlotte. Apparently, Satoshi's been held for being a Muggle-Born. The same thing's happened to Horatio as well." Charlotte replied "Thanks" before getting up with the rest of her House. "Which Houses have gone now?" asked Keanu, and Florence recited "Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's left the it seems like Umbridge is plotting to get rid of Muggle-born witches and wizards, by putting them on trial." Keanu whispered "But the Ministry knows I'm Muggle-born" Tai Sing replied "How come they didn't find you?" Keanu answered "Well,I went into hiding,and I disguised myself so that nobody would regonise me. I haven't seen Sakura for a few months, not since Satoshi was kidnapped by the Snatchers. I think Sakura's okay, she's just lying low at the moment." Florence and Tai Sing muttered "Wow, so you basically went into hiding, so is Sakura. That sounds like a clever plan." Suddenly McGonagall emerged. "Now you're ready to be evacuated, to the Hog's Head." With that, the younger students got up and began to leave the Great Hall in orderly fashion. Keanu whispered to Tai Sing "Isn't it exciting? Us leaving Hogwarts in our third year!" Florence replied " Well, I don't kow if any students before had been evacuated due to a war." As the students went into the Hog's Head they gasped in excitement. Tai Sing, Keanu and Florence sat at a table and began talking. "I hope that Hogwarts win, because it will mean Horatio and Satoshi will return." Keanu muttered. Suddenly, Florence yawned. "I'm tired, Tai Sing. It's been a busy night." She fell asleep. Hours later, a messanger appeared and announced "You-Know-Who's been beaten. We won." Keanu whispered to Florence. "Wake up, Florence. We're going back to Hogwarts." As the evacuated students made their way to the school, there was cheers from the younger students. The participants of the battle were there, and Keanu noticed that part of the school was Longbottom was surrounded by students. "I hope we see Satoshi, Horatio and Sakura soon." Florence muttered. "Well, we have a lot of building work to do." Keanu sighed. Suddenly, a voice in the distance called "Keanu, Tai Sing, you miss me?" A girl with green hair and blue eyes stood beside them. "Sakura! I didn't regonise you." Keanu cried out. "Where's Horatio?" Sakura asked. "Well, I don't know. He could return soon" Tai Sing told her. The rest of the day, all four of them were talking about what happened during the time they had been in safety.

Yes, I know Sakura has green hair in this chapter. She can change her appearence.


	3. Snowball Fight

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts students Chapter 3: Snowball Fight.

Author's Note: I do not own Hogwarts or Harry Potter, I only own the OC's, Felicia, Shelley, Nathanial, Harold, Leander and A. Renhold.

February, third year, some seven-hundred-and-three years earlier.

A Third-Year sat in the library, studying up for his Herbology homework when a boy with brown hair and silver eyes came running in, covered in snow. "Guess what it's doing, Leander? It's a snowdrift out there." the boy announced to his brother. "For the last time, Achi, if I am doing my homework you don't have to disturb me." Leander snapped. Looking downcast, his twin muttered "Harold's out there, in the snowdrift, with Nathanial and Shelley." Leander looked shocked "What? Harold's out there? He'll be freezing" Putting his book in his schoolbag along with his homework, and slinging the bag over his shoulder, Leander followed his twin brother out of the library and they made their way through the corridors until they arrived at the courtyard. A group of Gryffindors Second-Years were throwing snowballs at each other, while Shelley, Nathanial and Harold watched the Twins. "Hey, Achi, over here" yelled Shelley, as the twin walked to her. "I've brought Leander down as well, so that we can have a snowball fight with some have five people on their team, and there was no way we could beat them with only four people on ours" the twin explained. Nathanial approached them, and he sighed "Apparently, they beat four Hufflepuffs with snowballs, and we needed to fetch Leander as we know he's got a good aim" As they was talking a large group of Slytherins approached them and sneered "You're going down, losers" Harold called back "Oh yeah, and the fact you attacked a group of third-year Hufflepuff girls with snowballs earlier, well, we're going to take you down" The Gryffindors cheered loudly, with Felicia McNarmara cheering the loudest. The Gryffindor third-years got into postition, with the Twins standing on either side of Shelley, whose blonde hair was down to her shoulders, and just beside them were Nathanial and Harold beside them. "Ready" Leander asked, as the rest of the Gryffindor Team replied "Yes". After hearing their reply, Leander yelled "Attack" and soon the air was thick with snowballs being thrown from both sides. "Here, Leander, here's a snowball" Harold called, passing him a freshly-made snowball, which Leander threw at the biggest Slytherin Third-Year. "This one's got a stone in" cried Shelley, as the snowball hit her. "She's out" yelled Bella, a Slytherin Third-Year, as Shelley sat next to Felicia. "Now that's unfair" yelled a Hufflepuff Third-year, and Bella snapped "Shut up Epona" as Tobias, a fellow Third-Year in the same house, yelled "She's just pointing out that this is going to be an unfair fight". Suddenly, Harold threw a snowball at a Slytherin, and it hit him hard. "He's still in, however, Brown is out" Bella announced, as the Gryffindors booed at Bella. Tobias muttered "That is unfair, the fact is that Harold's been elimated, yet the Slytherin that was hit is still in". Leander watched as Nathanial ran forward and pushed the Slytherins in the snowdrift. "That is for hurling snowballs at Hufflepuffs" he snapped, and soon a fight took place. The Slytherins gloated as their friends began fighting the Gryffindors. Soon after, a teacher emerged, looking furious. "What have you lot been doing?" he yelled at the five Gryffindors who had participated in the fight. "Attacking each other with these snowballs, well, you lot have got detention" Leander muttered as the teacher walked away. "It was Bella's fault, if she hadn't elimated Harold" Leander complained.

Sorry if the ending of this segment was rushed, my sister wanted the computer and was bugging me for ten minutes. You should see the Gryffindor Detention in two Chapters time. Harold's a bit OOC in this segment.


	4. Embrassment

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter 4: Embrassment.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts at all, I only own the OC's. This segment takes place a month after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Life was beginning to go back to normal at Hogwarts. After the defeat of You-Know-Who a month earlier, repairs were taking place around the school, and lessons were slowly returning. McGonagall, the Headmisteress of Hogwarts, was up in the Headteachers' office, marking papers of Fifth- and Seventh- Years' exams. Satoshi Wright have returned to Hogwarts after being held under arrest by the Ministry during the Dark Days, when Muggleborns were being prescuted. Horatio Brown recently came back after suffering the same fate as Satoshi, and he was reinstrated as Prefect by McGonagall. It was a big shock when Sakura Evans walked into the Great Hall a day after the Battle of Hogwarts with green hair, but, at that moment, she was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, her long purple hair streaming behind her, brown eyes sparkling as Keanu Thompson walked in to the room. He remembered how Sakura spent her days in hiding, only changing her appearence whenever a Snatcher was nearby, and how she was hiding in Hogsmeade on the night of the took her two days to explain her story, and Keanu was amazed at her cunning in not getting caught, she was a metamorphmagus and it gave her an extra advantage during that time, for when she was sighted, she was a lot different to the girl in the Keanu and Sakura made their way to class a Slytherin Third-Year hurled a spell at him. The Slytherin girl laughed as the Gryffindor walked on. As he and Sakura walked into class the whole class was laughing. "Keanu, someone's turned your hair _bright blue_" Florence Mather exclaimed. Sakura handed Keanu a mirror and he looked in it, then groaned. "I have never been so embrassed in my life" he whispered, as Sakura tried to restore his hair to its' orginal colour. At the end of the lesson, Keanu muttered "I am going to wear my Wizard's hat from now on", and since then, he wore a hat on his way to lessons.

Author's Note: Keanu will next appear in the eighth Segment, and this is his OOC , Sakura's a Metamorphmagus, as shown in the second segment.


	5. Detention

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter 5: Detention.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts. However, I own the OC's.

Third Year, some seven-hundred-and-three years earlier.

Leander Renhold stood next to his twin, as Harold Brown, Nathanial Horrocks, Felicia McNarmara and Shelley Cromwell entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom when the teacher snapped "How dare you fight with my Slytherin students?" Nathanial looked at his shoes, muttering "If Bella didn't show favourtism to her friends..." The professor yelled "It's students like you that should get punishment, and he should know better" He turned towards Harold Brown, whose thick Gryffindor scarf was around his neck. "Brown, you got yourself a detention and five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your sheer stupidity. The rest of you, will be having five points taken from Gryffindor." The Slytherin Head of House explained, and the Gryffindors left. "It's not your fault, it's that stupid Bella who was to blame, she was egging her friends on." Felicia whispered, and Leander muttered "The fight wasn't really your fault, the Slytherins decided to keep their friend in and elimate you,we all knew that Bella started the fight in the first place." Leander's twin came along and sighed "It's my fault, if only I didn't bring Leander outside." Leander looked at his brother "You were not to blame for the fight Achi, nor was Harold. It was Bella that started it, and Tobias and Epona were just pointing out the bias to her, and we all know that Harold isn't a stupid kid at all, he was just unlucky to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Harold looked at his friends and sighed "Thanks, but I think I'll do the detention. It'll be only one time." Leander couldn't believe what he had heard. His friend deciding to do the detention. As Harold disappeared to do his detention, Leander made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hi Felicia" he cried out as the girl turned to him. "That was a good choice for him to do the detention." Felicia muttered, and Leander explained "I knew Harold didn't mean to get himself in detention, but if you knew him for a long time, he's very implusive and tends to get himself in trouble, but he is loyal to his friends, and he was annoyed at the way they were being attacked by those Slytherins with snowballs. Shall we do our homework instead?" As Felicia and Leander sat at the desk, doing their homework, the door opened and Nathanial walked in. "What are you doing? Homework. Okay, I got my essay to finish off." he told them, as he took out his roll of parchment and began finishing it off. A hour later, the door opened and two people walked in. "Guess who I just met?" Leander's twin cried out, and his friends cried "Harold!" The stocky third-year looked at his friend and replied "It was torture, I have to write a thousand lines of _I will not throw snowballs at Slytherins_ on a roll of parchment, and by the time I wrote line nine-hundred and eighty, my right hand was tired and I didn't want to continue, but I knew I had to finish those lines off. I was close to giving up, but I finished the detention eventually." Felicia muttered "That took nerve to do that detention, Harold, for us. None of us Gryffindors deserved to be punished for the snowball fight with those Slytherins." Leander looked at Harold, who was blushing at Felicia's comment. "I won't get myself in detention again" Harold promised, as he checked over his Divination essay.

There's ninety-five segments to go, but Leander and Co will return in segment nine. I hope to reveal Leander's twin's name then.


	6. Trouble

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter six. Trouble.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts, I only own the OC's. This takes place a year after The Battle of Hogwarts.

Satoshi Wright looked at his Potions homework. He didn't expect Professor Slughorn to give him a lot of homework on the first day back after the Summer holidays, but then again, most of the homework was from last year. Satoshi shuddered at the thought of the events that year, when he was imprisioned for being Muggle-born, his friends were studying, but as Charlotte McLoughlin told him, the lessons were aimed at Pure-blooded wizards and witches, with Muggle Studies being made complusary, and full of critism towards Muggles, and as Charlotte told him, Muggles were called "animals", and Satoshi took offence at that. Charlotte thought to herself _It was a good thing Satoshi wasn't at Hogwarts that year, he would have got detention, and we knew what the Carrows' detention was like._ Suddenly Satoshi muttered "I'm going up to the library to finish my homework" and with that he was gone. Satoshi was walking down the corridor leading to the library when Peeves emerged, carrying walking sticks. As soon as he spotted Satoshi he muttered "A Ravenclaw Fourth-Year. What fun is it to get him into trouble." With that he dropped the walking sticks onto the ground in front of Satoshi and ran off. As Satoshi stared at the walking sticks Filtch appeared. "You've got yourself into trouble, Wright. You've got detention, tonight" he told Satoshi before going off. Sighing, Satoshi picked up his bag and headed back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, where he told Charlotte everything."So, Peeves got you into trouble and you have to do detention." Satoshi shrugged "It will be an one-off detention, Charlotte. I'm sure it won't be as bad as last year's" With that he left to do his detention. After a hour he got back and said "I had to clean the trophy cabinet."

Sorry if it's short. Had trouble coming up with a plotline.


	7. Birthday

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students chapter seven: Birthday.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Hogwarts at all, I only own the OC's.

Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Fifth-year.

In the Hufflepuff Boys' Dormitory, a blond-haired boy woke up, yawned and got out of his bed, before making his way to the Common Room. Sitting down at a desk, he began to do his Muggle Studies homework. Suddenly, a girl with wavy brown hair and grey eyes entered and muttered "Happy birthday, Fernando" Fernando stared at her."What?" he croaked, and the girl muttered "October 10th, it's your birthday, isn't it?" Fernando replied "Yes, Summer" Summer waved her wand and a present the gift to Fernando, she whispered "Why don't you open it?" Fernando tore open the package and a small, round, metal object fell out. "What is it, Summer?" he asked, as he held the object in front of her. "It's a pin, Muggles sometimes wear them on their clothes, mainly for decoration" Fernando sighed, then said "Thank you" before running into the boys' dormitory, where he took off his pyjamas and got into his school uniform. Pinning the object to his jumper, he picked up his schoolbag and made his way to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall Fernando sat at the Hufflepuff table, eating his breakfast when he saw Keanu Thompson, a Fifth-Year Gryffindor, reading a newspaper. "That's odd, he's reading a newspaper, on my birthday" Fernando muttered, and suddenly, the whole Great Hall, except the Slytherins, began to erupt into "Happy Birthday" greetings. Satoshi Wright, a Fifth-Year Ravenclaw, shouted "I didn't know it was your birthday today, Fernando, I mean, we've been aquitances for five years and you've never told me" Fernando muttered "Well, I kept it a secret" as Professor McGonagall approached him. "You don't need to announce it to everyone, Ravenglass, that it's your birthday, but you've still got lessons" she told him, before leaving. Picking up his schoolbag, he made his way to his first lesson, which was Potions. Professor Slughorn, the Potions teacher, greeted him. The rest of the lesson flew by without incident and soon it was time for the next lesson. Fernando and Summer walked off to Herbology and before long the lesson was over."Today's going by quite quick" Summer whispered. Fernando replied "You're right there, 's going by quite fast" The rest of the day flew by, including dinners, and soon it was teatime. Fernando's friends were talking excitedly about the day, to which Fernando replied "Well, today went by very quickly" The evening flew by and soon Fernando was asleep, in the boy's dormitory.

**Sorry about the lateness of this drabble. The next couple of Drabbles should be up shortly.**


	8. Prank Wars

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter Eight: Prank Wars.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts, I only own the OC's.

Characters: Keanu Thompson, Tai Sing. Takes place a year after the Battle of Hogwarts.(Fouth Year)

Tai Sing was bored. He had been studying too hard for his end-of-year exams, and now he was tired. _It would be good if I have a break, _he thought to himself. As he placed the quill on the table he saw his friend Keanu Thompson entering the Gryffindor Common Room and muttered "Hi Tai Sing. You need to take a break, you know. A bit of fun won't hurt your grades." Tai Sing sighed "But I want to work for the Ministry, though you were right about having a bit of fun, Keanu." As he and Keanu made their way outside Professor McGonagall saw them and muttered "Thompson, can I ask you something? You know that Tai Sing needs a break from his studying, so I want you to go to Hagrid's and talk to him for a while, but I want you back before dinner." Keanu replied "Yes, Professor" before making his way to Hagrid's. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Tai Sing, how about we can play pranks on each other? That'll get your mind off studying" Tai Sing replied "Good idea, I could do with some mischief" and with that, Keanu opened his bag and pulled out some trick pies before putting them on a plate. "Tai Sing, would you like a pie?" Tai Sing picked up a pie and bit into it before saying "You tricked me" before pulling out a string of fake sausages and throwing them to Keanu. After a few hours Keanu looked at the watch he had on and muttered "It's dinner, and McGonagall said for us to be back in" Tai Sing replied "I could do with some food, and thank you for showing me a bit of fun doesn't hurt. Next time I feel tired from studying too hard, I'll come and find you" Together, the two boys made their way into the Great Hall.

So that's Drabble eight. Drabble nine, titled "Golden Snidget" is next, and hope you'll love the name I chose for Leander's twin, and to give you a hint, a character called Sharylynn will appear in the next drabble. I still don't know when Keanu will next appear in this fanfic, but it will be after the first of the Sorting Hat drabbles.


	9. Golden Snidget

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts students Chapter Nine: Golden Snidget.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts at all, I only own the OC's.

Hogwarts, some seven-hundred-and-four years earlier (Second Year) Characters: Sharylynn Jonasson, Leander Renhold, Harold Brown, Felicia McNarama.

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, doing her homework when a boy with green eyes and brown hair entered the room, followed by a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. "Felicia, can I go and give this letter to Claudia." the boy sighed, and the dark-haired girl came up to them. "Felicia, why don't you and me go outside and give Harold a bit of space to deliver his letter, and we could go and find Leander Renhold out there as well." Felicia thought for a moment, then replied "Okay Sharylynn, I'll go for a walk with you and look for Leander, Professor DeLacy needs to see him about his Potions." With that the two girls left the room. Making sure nobody was in the room, Harold went to the Owlery. "I don't mind Felicia at times, but when she asks me if she could deliver the letter to Claudia, that's what annoys me." he muttered under his breath, before finally arriving at his destination. As he opened the door a barn owl flew towards him before landing on his shoulder. "Claudia, would you deliver this letter to my family." he asked as the owl let her owner put the letter on one leg before flying off. "Bye Claudia." he cried out before making his way outside. As Harold entered the school grounds a small, gold-coloured bird flew by him as he looked for Felicia and Sharylynn. "Hello Sharylynn, did you see Leander?" Harold asked, as the girls sat by him. "No, we haven't seen him" Felicia replied. "I delivered the letter, and just as I came out here a gold-coloured bird flew by me. I don't know what it is" Harold told the girls, before Sharylynn replied "That's the Golden Snidget." As soon as Sharylynn told them a boy came up to them. "Leander, what's up? Where's your twin?" Harold asked. Leander sighed, then answered "Achilles got detention again!" Sharylynn replied "We were looking all over for you to give you the message that the headmaster wants to see you about your Potions. Don't worry, if we see your brother, we'll tell him where you are." With that Leander made his way to the school. "I think we should go back to the Gryffindor Common Room." Harold suggested as the three of them made their way back to their Common Room.

End of Drabble Nine. So, did you like the name I chose for Leander's twin? It fits with my naming convention for the Renholds. Drabble Ten, the first of the Sorting Drabbles, should be up soon, and I'm in two minds to tell it from Harold's Point of View.

**Wow, two Drabbles in one day? **


	10. Sorting Hat 1: Harold Brown

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter Ten: Sorting Hat 1

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts, I only own the OCs.

Hogwarts, some seven-hundred-and-five years earlier. First person POV: Harold Brown.

I stood amongst my fellow First-Years, nervous over what to come in the future, questions forming in my head, of what the teachers could be like, what House I could be in. We were being sorted, and right now, the "A"s has just gone, and right now, as the "B"s were being sorted, my heart pounding louder as the roll came closer to my name. As a girl with brown hair was sorted into Hufflepuff, I knew that my name will be called out next. "Harold Brown!" the person holding the scroll called, and that moment, I knew that I was going to be sorted. As the witch holding the scroll put the hat on my head, I knew that my future was going to change. _Hello, Mr. Brown_ the hat said to me, as I sat on the stool. _Well, where shall I put you, Mr. Brown. _I couldn't think of what to say when the hat said _You're very brave, arent you,well, you're more Chilvarous, but it's your temper that's going to be a problem, so as for the House, you are more suited to Gryffindor._ At that moment I jumped off, relieved that I've been sorted, and as I sat at the Gryffindor table, I made a vow in my head that I'll be one of the best Gryffindors around.

** Note: In this Chapter, Harold's thoughts are in normal font while the Sorting Hat's lines are in italics. There will be more First-Person drabbles up soon. Can't believe I done three drabbles today and ninety more of this to go. **


	11. Snow

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students chapter 11: Snow.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts in any way nor do I own any Harry Potter characters that appear, I only own the OC's.

Characters: Duncan Ling, Mitzi Jones. Ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts

Many years has passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and life at the school has never been better. The reputation of Slytherin House has improved, and as Duncan Ling left the Slytherin Common Room one December morning, he saw his friend Mitzi Jones busy studying "Hi Duncan. What's wrong?" she asked, as Duncan replied "They call me a Mudblood" Mitzi looked at him. "That's an outdated insult. Look at Hermione Granger, or should I say, Mrs. Hermione Weasley, who was born to muggle parents yet she is one of the greatest witches of our times" Duncan then made his way to the courtyard and Mitzi followed closely behind. "Hey, Duncan. It's very snowy, shall we have a bit of fun?" Mitzi asked, and Duncan began making snowballs. "Hey, let's hurl snowballs at the bullies?" Duncan muttered as he began hurling snowballs at the Slytherin bullies. A couple of Gryffindors walked by and began to join in. Very soon the entire school was joining in. "This is the biggest snowball fight in Hogwarts' history ever, we just shattered the seven-hundred-year-old record set by Leander Renhold and friends."Mitzi replied. Eventually Professor McGonagall caught the students and everyone ended up in detention. "Shall we shatter another Hogwarts record?" Duncan asked after the detention.

Note: The seven-hundred-year-old record mentioned by Mitzi is a call-back to the Snowball Fight drabble earlier on in this collection. Duncan and Mitzi will appear very soon trying to break yet another Hogwarts record. The next drabble is likely to be a Keanu-based drabble.


	12. Mischief

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter Twelve: Mischief.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts at all, I only own the OC's.

Characters: Keanu Thompson, Florence Mather, Canute Janisson. Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts.

A Sixth Year Gryffindor made his way through the school when he saw two Hufflepuffs walking by. "You know something, Florence. Sometimes I feel as if I need a break" the boy muttered, his blond hair shining in the sunlight. Keanu approached the Hufflepuff pair and called out "Hi Florence, hi Canute. I heard you both look tired" Florence replied "We are. I wonder how you can get into so much mischief. Canute tried to pull a prank on Fernando Ravenglass the other day but he failed. Can you teach us how to have fun?" Keanu answered "Yes" and soon, the three Sixth-Years were pulling pranks on each other. "Pranked you" Florence yelled as she pulled a prank on Keanu. "Florence, we are very lucky to have Keanu in our year, he really makes you laugh" whispered Canute. Very soon the three of them got caught by Filtch and ended up having to clean up the entire school.

Note: Canute Janisson is more of a cameo character and this is the first time he has an appearence. I hope to feature him in future chapters. The next chapter will feature Leander Renhold and friends.


	13. Quidditch Tryouts

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts students Chapter 13: Quidditch

Author's Note: I don't own Hogwarts or Harry Potter at all, I only own the OC's.

Hogwarts, seven-hundred-and-four years earlier. Charavters: Leander Renhold, Achilles Renhold, Harold Brown, Sharylynn Jonasson.

Leander Renhold looked at the parchment that was pinned to the notice board. "Hi Leander" a boy with brown hair and green eyes piped up, and Leander muttered "Oh, hi Harold, so, are you going to the tryouts?" The second-year Gryffindor replied "Yes, I'm trying out as a Beater for the House Team" Suddenly Achilles Renhold emerged from behind and yelled " Are you both going to the tryouts!" Leander replied "Yes, I'm going to the tryouts. But do you have to be so loud?" Achilles looked towards Harold, who was glaring towards him and muttering under his breath "Can't you keep your voice down next time, you nearly gave me a heart attack with your voice" "Well, I had to be loud enough to get your attention" "You could have kept the volume to a minimum you know" Leander stepped in between the two arguing friends and shouted "Listen, both of you, Achilles, you shouldn't keep yelling loudly when we're in the Common Room. Now, why don't you say sorry to Harold and make sure it don't happen again" Achilles nodded and apoligized to his friend. "How about the three of us go down to Quidditch tryouts instead" As the boys made their way to the pitch they began talking about what happens if they make the cut to the team. As soon as they arrived the tryouts began. After a few hours all three boys were told that they had made the team and decided to return to the Gryffindor Common Room. As the boys entered the Common Room Sharylynn Jonasson asked "Well, did you three made it?" Harold answered "We did make the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team, I'm a Beater, and Achilles and Leander are Chasers." Sharylynn muttered "I'm glad you three made the Team, now can't wait to get back at those Slytherins after what happened with you last year" Harold sighed "Don't remind me on how those Slytherins poisoned me, but I want to pay them back for that incident, after all, I nearly died in that incident, thanks to some biased Slytherins who think that poisoning a Half-blooded wizard is fun. Well, I'll get them back in a Quidditch match, I bet the ones that poisoned me isn't on the team, I didn't see them. But I'm looking forward to the first Quidditch match as a Beater soon." As the Gryffindor boy made his way for dinner, the rest of the House has wondered what will happen in the Quidditch match in the future, as they all left for the Great Hall.

Well, that's drabble thirteen done, and I hope you like the argument between Achilles Renhold and Harold Brown. The bit at the end about the Slytherins is for a future drabble. A bit about Harold's blood status: His mother's a witch, and his father's a muggle, but his father left him when he was two years old. You'll see a bit of Harold's early life in a future story.


	14. Transfiguration

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter 14: Transfiguration

I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts at all, I only own the OC's.

Characters: Epona Jenkins, Tobias McGonagall, Leander Renhold, Achilles Renhold, Felicia McNarama, Harold Brown, Jack Hodgeson, Bella Rivers.

Hogwarts, Seven-hundred-and-five years earlier.

Epona Jenkins made her way to the Great Hall with the rest of the Hufflepuff first-years for breakfast. Sitting down next to her friend Tobias McGonagall, she could hear laugher coming from the Gryffindor table as a group of Gryffindor first-years was giggling over Achilles Renhold's jokes, while Felicia McNarama, a first-year Gryffindor, rolled her eyes. Tobias whispered to Epona "I think either Achilles is trying to embrasse someone or he's trying to annoy Felicia out of boredom" After breakfast, Epona and Tobias decided to head to Transfiguration when a Gryffindor with brown hair and green eyes ran past. "Am I late for anything?" the Gryffindor asked and Tobias replied "No, Harold. There's still some breakfast left and your friends are in the Great Hall." Then the Gryffindor first-year ran off. Epona grabbed Tobias' arm and asked "Did you notice something a bit different about Harold's appearence? When we were talking to him he had his arms folded across his chest as if he's hiding something. Mind you, he does look a bit nervous but you can't blame him, we hadn't seen him in a week after being poisoned at breakfast." Tobias thought then replied "Now you mention it, I did notice something that I haven't seen before, as if it's some kind of light. But still, he did look nervous, which seems odd." The two Hufflepuffs continued on to the Transfiguration class when Professor DeLacy opened the door. Usuering the First-Years into the classroom, he began to hand out twigs to each student. Leander Renhold, a Gryffindor, was listening to the teacher as he explained the spell, so was the rest of the class, when a Slytherin boy yelled out "You should have died from all that poisoning, Brown. I think this school should be Pure-bloods only, not full of vermin like you" At that moment Epona heard the sound of scruffling as the furious Gryffindor First-year and the Slytherin boy was fighting. Professor DeLacy shouted "Both of you, stop right now, and you, I don't want to hear anything like that again, Mr. Hodgeson." The Slytherin girl smirked as the Slytherin boy sat down next to her and whispered "We'll show that Mudblood that Slytherins aren't to be messed around." Epona sighed. _It's going to be like this all lesson, shouting insults at a Gryffindor, and at the rest of us. _As she looked around she noticed Felicia and Harold doing the task that Professor DeLacy had set them, with Achilles and Leander Renhold talking while doing the task. _I really like them, as friends. Felicia, if she wasn't in Gryffindor she would have been in Hufflepuff, Leander, he seems smart enough, different in personality to his twin, who seems to be reckless, as is Harold, who is pretty much like Achilles in personality. I should really start to know them better._ After lesson Tobias and Epona made their way to the next lesson when they saw the Gryffindor First-years chatting to each other about House Rivalry. "You know, those Slytherins are so obsessed with blood purity that they're more likely to be dangerous to themselves and other people." Leander explained. Epona approached the Gryffindors and replied "They offended me, when they said what they said earlier. You're right, they are dangerous if their obsession with blood purity goes on for many years." The Gryffindors stared at her. "Well, most of us here seems to be half-blood or less, what are you?" Felicia asked, and Epona muttered "Muggle-born" Leander replied "You seems to be good at Transfiguration, but I never thought you were Muggle-born. You and your friend are welcome to talk to us." Tobias replied " you later, then" Epona thought _Next time those Slytherins says anything about blood purity in Transfiguration again, I'll ignore them._

So that's drabble 14 finished, and this is the blood status of the remaining characters in this segment

Bella Rivers: Pure-blood (Slytherin)

Jack Hodgeson: Pure-blood (Slytherin)

Leander Renhold: Pure-blood Gryffindor

Achilles Renhold: Pure-blood Gryffindor

Felicia McNarama: Muggleborn (Gryffindor)

Tobias McGonagall: Half-blood.(Hufflepuff)

I decided not to include Epona's or Harold's blood status in the list as they have been mentioned.

Drabble fifteen will feature Ravenclaws in the same year as the above.


	15. Spells

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter 15: Spells.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts at all, I do not own Salazar Slytherin either, I only own the OC's.

Characters: Jack Hodgeson, Bella Rivers, Achilles Renhold, Harold Brown. First year, some seven-hundred-and-five years earlier.

A few days after the fight in Transfiguration, Jack Hodgeson was talking to Bella Rivers in the Slytherin Common Room. "Can't believe you got detention yet that Mudblood Brown kid didn't. I hate Mudbloods, especially that Epona girl who the Mudblood was talking to the other day. Salazar Slytherin had the right idea when he founded Slytherin House, that there will be no Mudbloods at all. But the other Founders allowed Mudbloods in." Jack Hodgeson complained loudly. "Prehaps we could hex that Renhold kid who that Brown lad hangs around with. Then we'll hex him as well" Bella muttered. Jack laughed evilly as he cackled "That's a brilliant plan, Rivers. We just have to trick the Renhold kid so that he'll come and that's when we'll strike him." Bella thought for a moment, then replied "Maybe you can do an impression of his twin. Then we'll say that two Gryffindors attacked us and hexed us to our Head of House, then they'll be expelled." With that the two Slytherins executed their plan.

Meanwhile, Achilles Renhold was walking towards the Great Hall with his friend when he heard a scream that sounded familiar. "Did you hear that, Harold? That sounded like Leander" Achilles asked, as he ran to where the sound was coming from. Harold yelled back "Come back, I don't think it's Leander at all." Jack Hodgeson smirked as he saw Achilles Renhold of Gryffindor heading towards him. Jack waved his wand, and immediately the unfortunate Gryffindor was body-binded. Jack stood over the frozen Gryffindor. "I hope you learned your lesson, idiot." With that he went off to find the next Gryffindor to hex. Leander Renhold was heading to the Library with a pile of books when he spotted Harold. "Oh, hi Harold, what's wrong?" Harold quickly explained how he and Achilles heard a scream which sounded like Leander's voice, and then he saw his friend disappear. Leander muttered "Come on, we'd better find Achilles before he gets into trouble" With that the boys sprinted towards the Great Hall.

Jack Hodgeson swaggered down the corridors, with his friend Bella Rivers following him. Walking past a gang of Ravenclaw First-Years he and Bella turned a corner when they heard muttering. Waving his wand, Jack cast a spell at the talking students. The students jumped out of the way as Jack and Bella both ran down the corridors. "Why didn't you hex that Brown Mudblood?" Bella snapped as the Slytherin pair continued to run. "He just jumped out of the way." Jack replied. As they kept running past the body-binded Gryffindor, they ran towards the Library where they hid.

As Leander Renhold followed his friend, he was saying "We nearly got hexed, what if Achilles is in big trouble?" Harold replied "Well, if those Slytherins attacked him they'll get a hexing off me" As soon as he said that Leander stared ahead, and there, body-binded, was Achilles. Pulling out his wand, Leander managed to unbind his brother. "All right, Achilles? What happened?" Harold asked, as Achilles told them how he thought his brother was in trouble and how he ended up being body-binded by the Slytherins. Then the two Slytherins spotted the Gryffindors and attempted to hex them, but to no avail. Eventually a teacher spotted the Slytherins and Gryffindors fighting and soon the Slytherins recieved a detention, after Leander told the teacher what happened. As they sat in detention Jack Hodgeson muttered "Stupid Gryffindors. We'll pay them back one day"

That's drabble fifteen done. Drabble Sixteen will be set in the same period but with Ravenclaws though. I actually enjoyed writing this drabble as you got to see the Slytherin-Gryffindor House Rivalry in more detail. But that's not the last you'll see Jack Hodgeson and Bella Rivers though.

Jack Hodgeson is very cocky though, and Bella Rivers is just as bad as him in arrogance.


	16. Divination

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter 16: Divination.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts in any way at all, I only own the OC's.

Characters: Ursula LaMere, Felix DeLacy. Third Year, some Seven-Hundred-and-Three Years earlier.

Ursula LaMere stared at the timetable as she and Felix DeLacy both had breakfast. "First lesson is Divination, with my aunt." Ursula sighed, as Felix replied "Yeah, your aunt is a good teacher. She told me the other day how she had forseen the fight in Transfiguration before it happened three years earlier." Ursula nodded. "She said that it was the Slytherins that were to blame by rubbing the Gryffindor lad the wrong way. I tell you what, you certainly wouldn't want to mess with that Harold kid as he has a short temper. If I was bullied by the Slytherins I would be mad, so I have to see his point of view. " Felix muttered "You're right there, Ursula. As I overheard what Epona Jenkins of Hufflepuff House said once, she mentioned that the Slytherins are so obsessed with blood purity that it's unbelievable. Look at Felicia McNarama, she's a muggle-born yet she is brilliant in Charms. Don't forget, Felicia's the first muggle-born to be admitted to Hogwarts. As you said earlier, the current Third-Year Gryffindors are worth a lot more than the Slytherins in the same year, and it's because most of them are half-blood or less. The only Pure-bloods in that House in our year is Leander and Achilles Renhold, Nathanial Horrocks and Nefertina Baxter. Shelley Cromwell and Sharylynn Jonasson are half-blood, same with the Brown kid. If I have to say what I think of that particular Gryffindor, I have to say he's very courageous, and although he is a half-blood, he is great friends with Felicia, who is muggle. " A Gryffindor Third-Year with large green eyes and messy brown hair came up to them. "What was that you said?" he asked, and Ursula muttered "We were just talking about homework, Harold, that is all" Harold replied "Okay then, I'd better go to Herbology before Bella Rivers decide to torment me over my incident" With that the Gryffindor disappeared. Felix whispered to his friend "I like him as a friend, he is so laid-back and although he is tough and reckless, he actually has a good heart. Well, we'd better head to Divination" With that the two Ravenclaws made their way to Divination. As soon as they arrived Professor LaMere greeted them. "I knew you were coming." she murmured to the two Ravenclaws. As soon as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Third-Years entered Professor LaMere set out the crystal balls and asked the students to write what they see in the crystal looked at the crystal ball between him and Ursula. "I see a snake and death around me" he noted, as Ursula written it down on a piece of parchment. Then Ursula gave the quill and the parchment to Felix, and then looked into the ball. A hour later, and as Professor LaMere looked at Ursula's and Felix's work she screamed. "Detention, both of you. You both didn't look into the crystal ball at all. Come here after dinner" Ursula and Felix looked guilty. "Maybe I shouldn't make up those propercies" Ursula whispered.

Sorry if it's short, I have to go on a long car journey in the early hours tomorrow. Basically Ursula and Felix made up some propercies as a prank and they got caught. Next drabble will see the introuduction of Virgil Molyneux in the Herbology-themed drabble. You'll next see the past students in drabble Twenty-Five. Hint: It's a Felicia and Harold-themed drabble.


	17. Herbology

One Hundred Drabbles Of Hogwarts Students Chapter Seventeen: Herbology.

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts at all, I only own my OC's.

Characters: Virgil Molyneux, Summer Goodwin, Fernando Ravenglass, Canute Janisson. Third Year.

Four weeks has passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and life was slowly returning to normal. In the Hufflepuff Common Room, Virgil Molyneux was sitting at a desk, doing his Potions homework when Summer Goodwin came in, looking annoyed. "Some Slytherin punk called me a Mudblood and I ended up in Filtch's office, doing a detention after that idiot decided to report me to McGonagall." she hissed as a blond haired boy looked at her, as a platinum-blond haired boy was talking to him. "So, Fernando, what have we got next?" the blond haired boy asked, looking at him with gold-coloured eyes. Fernando sighed as he answered "Herbology with the Gryffindors, that should be fun, especially with that Keanu Thompson guy, he's hilarious" Summer approached the boys and recalled "He has a great sense of humour and he's always positive, and he makes Herbology fun" The blond haired boy replied "Yeah, Summer, but sometimes I wish he put effort into making History Of Magic interesting than Herbology. Well, that's my homework done" Picking up the parchment, he placed it into his schoolbag and walked to the desk. "Virgil! Are you ready!" he yelled, as Virgil's quill slipped out of his hand. "Canute, can't you see I'm doing my homework right now" he retorted, as Summer explained "We really need to go to Herbology Virgil. You've been working on your homework all weekend." Virgil looked at her, about to reply back when Fernando sneaked up and yanked at his friend's longish wavy brown hair. "Fernando, I hate having my hair pulled, even you know that" Virgil muttered. Fernando replied "Sorry" as the Hufflepuffs left to go to Herbology. A boy in Gryffindor asked "Are you by any chance Neil Molyneux's twin brother?" Virgil stared at him and answered, "Yes Tai Sing, he is my twin." Tai Sing then ran off down the corridor. As the Hufflepuffs entered the greenhouse Professor Sprout greeted the class before setting them their task. A hour later, and the class was over. As Virgil and the Hufflepuffs made their way to their next lesson, a Slytherin yelled out "Hey, Molyneux, you're nothing but an idiot" Before Virgil could think of an insult for the Slytherin, Summer and Canute had grabbed both his arms and was trying to hold him back to restrain him from fighting the Slytherin. "But he called me an idiot" Virgil complained. "Just ignore him, he's just a jerk" Canute replied calmly as they all headed to their next class.

Author's note: Sorry if it's short. Now about Virgil Molyneux, he is a twin to Neil Molyneux, but they both have longish, wavy brown hair and blue eyes, but Virgil has a small mark by his mouth, whereas Neil doesn't. That and their personalities are how you can tell them apart. Neil is smart but he is too confident, Virgil is shy and always remain calm in tense situations but he is hot-tempered. Also, Canute is the smart and loyal friend in the Hufflepuff group, but even he has his moments, he is too proud.

Neil Molyneux will be properly introduced in the next drabble. The Hufflepuff Group (Virgil, Canute, Summer and Fernando) will next appear in drabble 21.


	18. Potions

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter 18: Potions

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts in any way at all, I only own the OC's.

Characters: Satoshi Wright, Neil Molyneux, Charlotte McLoughlin. Third Year.

Satoshi Wright sat in the Library, finishing his homework for Transfiguration, when Neil Molyneux came in, carrying two schoolbags. "Typical Virgil. Wish I told him he can carry his schoolbag, but no, he decides to have a game of Wizard's Chess with Keanu Thompson." he explained to his friend. "Well, the next time you see your twin, tell him he can carry his own schoolbag, Neil" Satoshi advised, as the Ravenclaw boys left the Library towards the Great Hall. "After dinner,we have Potions with the Hufflepuffs, so I could give Virgil's schoolbag to him then." Neil pointed out, as Charlotte McLoughlin sat next to Satoshi. "Done you homework for Defence Against the Dark Arts? I have" Satoshi answered "Yes, us both have done our homework. Don't ask why Neil has two schoolbags with him, his twin decided to compete with Keanu Thompson of Gryffindor in a game of Wizard's Chess" Charlotte muttered "If I had a sister or brother, and they had dumped their schoolbag on me, I'll tell the sibling there and then to carry their stuff." Suddenly Virgil Molyneux appeared and he announced "Hey, I just beaten Keanu Thompson in the Wizard's Chess game" Neil looked at his brother, and Virgil muttered "It's to do with the bag, isn't it?" Neil replied "Yes, Virgil, and next time, don't give me your bag when you decide to have Wizard's Chess matches with Gryffindors" Virgil sat at the Hufflepuff table and began to eat his dinner. After lunch Neil, Satoshi and Charlotte headed off to Potions where they spotted Virgil chatting with several Hufflepuffs, all of them looking tense and nervous. _But then, the Battle of Hogwarts was a month ago_, Neil thought, so of course they look a bit nervous. Suddenly the dungeon door opened and Professor Slughorn let the students into his classroom, where he began taking the register. After what seemed to be forever, the register was finished and Professor Slughorn then announced the potion they were making that day. Picking up the ingredients the students started on the potion. After two hours the Potions class was complete and Satoshi and Neil stood by their cauldron as Slughorn began grading the potions. Standing by the two Ravenclaws' cauldron he sighed "Now, Mr. Molyneux, did you follow the instructions?" Neil looked at him and muttered "Yes Professor." Slughorn then asked "Why is this potion blue instead of purple?" Satoshi explained "I put the wrong ingredient in by accident" "I think I have to give you a detention, Mr. Wright and Mr. Molyneux, for not listening to instructions, and ten points will be taken from Ravenclaw" Slughorn told the two Ravenclaws. Leaving the dungeon, Satoshi whispered "I'm sorry for ruining your potion, Neil." Neil stared at his friend and replied "It's an important lesson for us both to always listen to the teacher at all times."

So that's Drabble 18 done, and it's been a long time, at one point I thought it won't go anywhere at all. Drabble 19 wil be up shortly, probably by Friday.


	19. Charms

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Drabble 19: Charms.

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts at all, I only own the OC's.**

Characters: Keanu Thompson, Florence Mather, Sakura Evans, Tai Sing. Fourth Year, year after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Keanu Thompson sat at the Gryffindor table one afternoon, bored out of his mind. Sakura Evans muttered "Wow, Keanu. For the first time ever you ran out of ideas to prank the Houses" Keanu sighed "You're right there, I cannot think of any more pranks, as I have done them all. Killer bees, potion-surfing, causing blackouts in the Muggle world, the cake prank, pretending to be a Muggle Museum Director, you name it, I've done it. Prehaps I'm maturing so there is no room for pranks." Tai Sing replied "Wow, I'd thought I would never see the day when Keanu admits he has retired from pranking people." Sakura Evans glared at him. "Tai Sing, that was wrong what you said. Keanu's just disheartened at the moment as someone told him he's been doing the same prank since First Year. So he's got a Prankster's Block" Tai Sing stared at her, then he turned to his friend and muttered "Sorry, Keanu." Keanu then replied "It's all right, Tai Sing. Maybe I should take a break from pranking people for a while, till I get over my Prankster's Block. So, what have we got next?" Sakura looked at her timetable. "Charms. That should be fun." Picking up their bags the trio headed towards the Charms corridor where they spotted Florence Mather, who was looking pale. "What's wrong Florence?" Tai Sing asked. Florence muttered "I ate something I wasn't supposed to."

Keanu replied "Is it Wheat?" Florence answered "Yes. I think I should head to the Hospital Wing". With that the Gryffindor student headed towards the Hospital Wing. "I feel sorry for Florence, unable to eat what she likes, while we have a choice of what to eat." Tai Sing whispered, and the others agreed. Professor Filtwick opened the door to the Charms classroom and usuhered the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in. The class got into their seats, and Professor Filtwick began calling the register and after the register he began telling the class what they will be learning. Sakura began to wave her wand as a loud pop was heard. "Mr. Thompson, have you been saying the wrong incarnation?" Keanu shook his head, and as soon as Professor Filtwick got back to the front he smirked._ Hey, I think I planned out some new pranks, _he thought to himself. After the lesson ended Keanu, Sakura and Tai Sing was talking about the strange sound. "Did you know that the popping sound was me? I think my pranking skills are coming back to me, and it looks like Florence is talking to McGonagall." With that they headed off to the next lesson.

**So that's drabble nineteen done, next is Violet Donovan's Sorting from a long time ago. This isn't the last you'll see of Keanu and co, they'll next appear in Drabble Twenty-Six. Florence does have a wheat intolerence, and she is a bit jealous of her friends as they can basically eat what they like. The next drabbles will be centred on Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, before we next see Gryffindors in Drabble Twenty-Five. The Potion-surfing, the blackouts in the Muggle world and the Cake prank is a reference to **_**Ten Things First Years Must Never Do at Hogwarts.**_** It was hard to come up with a plotline for this one.**


	20. Sorting Hat Two: Violet Donovan

One Hundred Drabbles of Hogwarts Students Chapter 20: Sorting Hat Two: Violet Donovan.

**Author's Note: I do Not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts at all, I only own Violet Donovan, Matilda Tomkins and Andromache Renhold.**

Hogwarts, Seven-hundred-and-one years earlier.

Here I am, standing next to Andromache Renhold as we await our sorting. "So, Andromache, do you know which House you will be in?" I ask, and Andromache replied "Probably Gryffindor, though there is a chance I may not end up in the same House as my brothers" I stared at her "You have brothers? What are their names?" Andromache answered "Yes, and their names are Octavius, Leander and Achilles. Octavius is the oldest, he's in his Sixth Year, Leander is in his Fifth Year with Achilles, they're twins. Do you have any siblings?" I replied "Yes, my sister Daisy. She's too young to come here at the moment." Suddenly the door opened and we were usuhered in to the Great Hall. I was pretty nervous but excited, and Andromache was pointing out her brothers to me "Can you see that Prefect at the Gryffindor table? That's Octavius. The twins say he may be Head Boy next year, and do you see those two boys talking to that stoutly-built boy? They are the Twins, and the boy they're talking to, I think his name is" I began to retreat into my thoughts. Then a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes came up to me. "Hello, I'm Matilda Tomkins. I hope to be in Ethelelda's and Harold's House." I stared at her. Suddenly the Sorting Hat was put onto the stool, and immediately a name was called. As the names got closer I thought _Wonder what House I'll be put in, Whichever House I end up in, I hope it's not the same one as Andromache or Matilda is in. Matilda, I think, is too hyper, I won't be surprised if she is Andromache's Cousin, I can't see her being related to Ethelelda or Harold, whoever they are._ At that moment my name was called and I went forward. Sitting on the stool I had the Sorting Hat put on my head. "Well, Violet, let's see which House I shall put you in. I see you're smart, and have a good wit. There's no other choice but Ravenclaw!" Immediately the Hat was taken off my head and I made my way to the Ravenclaw table. After the Sorting ended I thought to myself _Good thing I wasn't put into Gryffindor, I think Ravenclaw is the House for me._

**Sorry if it's short. Andromache is the youngest of the Renholds. Matilda Tomkins is related to both Harold and Ethelelda Brown. Ethelelda is in her Second Year, but you'll see her Sorting soon.**


End file.
